


Home

by StrawberryKitten



Series: Blue Star [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, hahaha, some bdsm elements, spoilers for some audios whoops, the ship is strange but i like the ship, this turned out super sappy as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryKitten/pseuds/StrawberryKitten
Summary: When things fall apart, sometimes it's best just to find your way home...Even if that place is a person.





	

He had been extremely tired, of course not in the physical matter but in the emotional matter.

Another planet lost to time.

Thousands, billions of more lives lost.

_And there was nothing he could do._

At times like this though, he usually had an idea of where to go, travelling alone had it's upside but he knew that for sure it didn't take long until his lack on control over trying to resolve a hopeless situation managed to make it's way into his mind. Thoughts of how he could have done this instead of that, or he could have realized the answer much faster.

The Doctor was a genius, he had no doubts about that...but he loathed the fact that there were still so many things he couldn't fix for the sake of all those innocent people.

So he did all he could do, he went to where he considered home.

Of course, first time she showed his face in what was to her two years did cause quite the argument, she yelled at him and even told him that he left her all the way in Aberdeen. But after several apologies and some time talk she eventually forgave everything, heck he even dodged the resistance to fly away to help out on Earth.

But his visits became more frequent, even though she had to say no to going with him for personal reasons. What reasons he didn't know exactly until she called him back simply because she had a rather bad day, and so he came over...he brought his violin and offered to play a song that he wrote himself, in fact he explained how he loved classical music now and had a knack for playing it, then he made a meal using a  _very_ complicated recipe which of course gave him a chance to be the show-off he always tended to be at times like this. Then things got dangerously close to the line before they went and completely crossed it when he decided he was staying the night against his best instinct.

Well here he was, at the door...he gave a light knock while of course holding onto a gift he thought she may like. He always made sure he was able to make her smile somehow, Sarah always said he was quite overly-romantic about everything but that was just the way he always was...in fact it was simply within his nature.

And there was the fact that he'd always nag her about eating enough, sleeping enough and generally just taking care of herself...he was far more maternal that his previous incarnation and that definitely used to show to his other companions and now Sarah was definitely a focus.

When the door opened he greeted her with a bright smile "Hello Sarah."

Sarah seemed to stare at him with narrowed eyes, her hair was rather messy and to be fair...it was in fact a little dark.

"What time do you think this is...?" She asked with a tired voice, the Doctor gave a frown.

"The best time of the day of course!" He responded brightly, she gave a sigh before rolling her eyes.

"It's 6am...on a Sunday." She groaned before he immediately walked inside like he simply lived there, of course he practically did as whenever he came over he would stay long enough to catch the attention of people who knew her and wasn't aware of who exactly he was, he quickly took her hand and gave a light kiss almost like an apology.

"Exactly, a day where you humans seem to never go out anywhere...you have to stay here with me." He responded making her let out a sigh, alright he was just looking for excuses to keep her here now "Which means you're mine."

She wondered what had happened, but knowing the Doctor he would avoid the topic like the plague.

"Possessive much?" She asked folding her arms and giving him a questioning look which made him chuckle for a moment.

"Now now, I don't hear you complaining in bed." He said purposely to tease her, she immediately blushed and gave the _perfect_ expression he had been hoping for. One of the rare times Sarah was both shy and pouty at the same time.

"Shut up..." She whined which only made him chuckle even more at the expression that appeared on her face "It's too early for you to start teasing me already."

"Well too bad, the state of your hair and your pout makes you far too adorable for your own good." He teased making her seem to pout more in response.

"Well, since you're here I guess...the company would be nice." She said finally cracking him a smile after all the teasing, before he said anything further he gently leaned in for a gentle kiss as an apology. It lasted slightly longer than expected before he pulled away but not letting her out of his arms.

"Now about you being mine..." He mumbled quietly into her ear before she pushed him away for a moment.

"You just walked in the door, did something happen?" She asked, an expression of concern appeared on her face making him sigh, he was unable to lie...not to her anyway.

"Yes." He simply responded "I'd prefer not to talk about it...I just, wanted to see you. If you're tired I don't mind lying beside you, you know..." he then added his eyes almost looking sad when Sarah looked right into them.

He was quick to drop his 'best time of the day' thought, so she guessed something definitely was a little off this time. She wasn't going to force the information out of him, however she was willing to lie down with him if it meant it gave him some form of comfort.

"Alright...I did stay up rather late so, I don't mind." She replied making him give a gentle smile as a response and a nod.

It seemed almost ordinary, lying in bed with him like this but she knew it was not at all the same as a human. he was slightly colder, and she noticed it right away when he pulled her into a tight hug. His eyes was still wide open she knew for sure but he seemed particularly clingy this morning and it made her wonder what he went through this time. Did he watch another friend die? Did he helplessly watch as he was unable to stop an inevitable disaster? Either way it's left him shaken enough to hold onto her for dear life, and luckily he was being gentle enough not to suffocate her in his grip. She could hear him breathing gently before he kissed the top of her head occasionally.

Now she couldn't sleep either.

"Mm...I can't get back to sleep." Sarah mumbled nuzzling into him.

"Sorry." He softly said almost a little sadly, she moved her head to look up into his eyes, of course he smiled at her in response "I'm worrying you, aren't I?"

"Yes you are." She replied.

"I'll be fine." He said trying to reassure her.

"Maybe, but right now I know you're not exactly okay...letting me go back to bed without saying how early mornings are the best time of the day? Come on..."

"I know I'm not in the best state but after staying here for a while I'll be right as rain...whatever that means."

"And then you'll say you'd wish I'd return to the Tardis."

"Will you?" His question did make her freeze for a moment, why was she staying here now? She had done everything she needed to with UNIT and obviously the Doctor seemed to be showing up more and more often. She glanced away for a moment then looked back.

"Maybe..." She responded, he seemed a little brighter, almost like it something he was waiting to hear for a long time now.

"But...are you sure? I know you said you had a few personal matters to deal with." His face almost became rather hopeful. She let out a sigh before rolling her eyes, well the advantage of being a freelance was that she could pretty much leave and return as she wished.

"Sure, Earth is nice but it's getting a bit dull." She replied making his excitement suddenly growing on his face from that response.

"Great! Where do we even start? I have so many choices...there is a new convention where Max Warp will be again, oh! I was there last time you know? With a friend...we got to solve a murder, but you see it also wasn't a murder." He started rambling now, getting overly excited at the idea "But I will get to that part."

Knowing that he was just going to keep talking, she silence him for a moment with a gentle kiss. Of course it did work for a little while but he pulled back and tilted his head at her.

"Are you shutting me up...?" He asked almost looking like a disappointed puppy "I met Max Warp!"

"The show you made me watch for two hours one night." She sighed "It's basically just Top Gear with added spaceships."

"But spaceships!" He responded almost childishly, she let out a small chuckle at his response.

"Fine...continue." She sighed "So you met Mad Warp?"

"Yes but first, I haven't seen you in a long time and I'll feel like a bit of a dick if I have you listen to me." He gently said "I should make you listen to me while giving you reason not to fall asleep while I'm talking...best time of the day you know."

"And, you're back." She she rolled her eyes before she was suddenly surprised by him moving above her, she let out the most adorable sound of shock he had heard, which in turn made him let out a slight laugh.

"Yes, I'm home aren't I? Now where was I...?" He asked before she tried to seemingly escape "Oh, no you don't!" He laughed before pulling her back "For someone who was woken up early you're rather fast."

"How do you think I escape classified areas without being found?" She asked as he seemed to seek the room for something, he then settled for the pinkish tie that was around his neck from his velvet suit.

"I know what you're capable of so I'm keeping you right here while I'll tell you how I was the best detective in that room." He said lifting her hand above her head, she rolled her eyes again.

"At least you're covering up your intentions this time." She commented which made him raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not hiding any intentions, I thought you knew me better. I said I was giving you reason to stay so I'm making sure you stay." He grinned, before leaning in until his face was close to hers "Besides, although it was only a little while for you, for me it's been a long time so I'm going to enjoy this visit."

She almost made another comment saying she was joining him again anyway, but he seemed to kiss her quickly so she was unable to respond. She wasn't going to complain, sure she'd tease him about how much she rambled but it wasn't like the entire situation was unwelcome, after all listening to his stories wasn't a boring experience to say the least...she still liked many of the stories he had to tell it was just that he could literally go on for  _hours_.

He gently moved his hand up her nightdress, he could practically feel her shudder in response before pulling away for a moment to let her breathe. No respiratory bypass after all...one thing Sarah wished she had on occasions like this. He began to lift of the dress before stopping for a moment "Now...about what I was telling you about." He said before he gently kissed her stomach "We were at the convention last time and they showed The Ferret testing..."

Of course his entire explanation began to drown out as his hands started to move further, he was being as gentle as ever despite the fact he had tied her up a second ago. He kept talking of course but he kept pausing to leave more kisses on her stomach as he moved downward.

He completely went silent when she gasped at him kissing her left thigh "I have barely started..." He commented "I was right to go slow then."

"Shut up." She retorted which only made him let out a small chuckle.

"It's not my fault that you're overly sensitive, sweetheart." He smirked as he decided to tease further now, this was always surprisingly entertaining especially when he made comments that made her fluster more. He made the decision just to simply press a light kiss against her panties, which of course made her squirm.

She seemed to frown when he chuckled again "See, sensitive." He commented "That's why I end up drawing this out, your reactions are entertaining."

Before she could make another objection, he kissed there again and simply didn't let up...he definitely knew what he was trying to do as she let out a slight whimper from the contact. Before she even knew it he was slowly and painfully removing her panties and he had started talking again as he pulled them down her legs and placed them almost neatly aside. He returned to kissing there but not exactly doing what she was now yearning for him to do, teasing as always. Taking joy in her squirming he eventually decided to perhaps, move forward with this...and tease her with that too because he can't help but to take his time with her. Of course how pouty she would get would entertain him but it was mostly because he simply wanted to focus on this moment, the monsters and his own failures didn't matter right now. He was here and so was she, and hopefully he could drag her with him across the stars if she'd let him.

He only very gently licked there, the way she shuddered at the contact was satisfying along with the whimper asking for more. He held her down when he felt her start to move before increasing the speed, at least this was something he could control in this damn universe. He almost felt like a monster thinking like that, but when she let him and didn't say no he realized that it wasn't so monstrous at all, especially knowing that she could stop him at any time no matter how much he held her down, no matter how controlling he became as it went on he knew that yes; this was something he could do without any guilt, the universe wouldn't collapse if he was a little selfish for a second, if he were to act a little possessive and have complete control over the situation and making her a little helpless.

She seemed to make a noise of disappointment when he stopped, he moved up to her face once more. His eyes had already changed and she knew what was coming next "You may be independent and strong outside of this, but right now...you're  _mine._ " His voice was lower and that adorable expression he usually had faded along with his usual brightness "Any objections?"

"I haven't objected before have I?" She responded making him give her a slightly more gentle smile.

"I just wanted to be sure, Sarah. I may enjoy you being helpless but I don't enjoy the thought of hurting you in the process." He explained before immediately untying her hands for a moment "I trust you'll behave as I take this off." He then said as he pulled the nightdress over her head.

"Kind of unfair, considering you're still fully-clothed?" She asked almost like she was giving him some sass.

"You little..." He said but couldn't help but almost laugh at her comment "For that I'm only going to take longer." He then added before grabbing her wrists to tie them up again, this time a little more tightly than before, of course not too tight but merely to show that he was being serious this time.

"You take long enough..." She whined, okay he was laughing now.

"I was kidding, I promise." He gently reassured her "I was planning to get to that anyway, but thanks to your comment I'll do it extra slowly."

She groaned, she would gently nudge him for his comment if her hands were usable. He of course kept to his word and actually took his time, in fact she was surprised when he moved on top of her quickly after finishing "Now about you belonging to me right now, ah...no more sass or you'll regret it." He stated giving her a stern look "I mean it."

"No promises." She said in which he responded with a small shrug 'good enough' he though as he kissed her once more, this time moving his hand between her legs and rubbing ever so gently, making sue he was at a pace to make her all bothered but not enough to be completely satisfying or bring her too close to finishing. He felt her shake beneath him and it was oh so tempting just to take her now, but where was the fun in that when she wasn't begging for it? He kept complete control, kissing everywhere he could, stopping if he even felt her come the slightest bit close and just generally waiting until all that sass and attitude died down to her just giving him that pleading look.

He looked at her in the eyes when was sure he had teased enough "Well? Are you going to say it?" He asked almost demanding her "Or do I have to torture you further?"

She was shaking almost uncontrollably by now, any fire she had was gone and the way he glared at her only made it more difficult to hold back she opened her mouth a few times to speak but she found herself unable to get the words out.

"Do I have to find another method to make you say it, then?" He growled with his lips on her neck "I have all day."

"I-I'm..." She stuttered completely breathless "I'm all yours."

"And?" He demanded further, almost grinning in satisfaction from seeing her in that state.

"You can do what you wish with me." She then added finally giving him the words he wanted to hear.

"Good girl." He gently spoke, but that gentleness was almost a little twisted in response. He would never do anything she disliked, after all this was merely so for a moment he knew he definitely had control of the situation he lifted her body before positioning himself, slowly he pushed his member inside, Sarah was unable to hold back the sound she made from the sensitivity which only encouraged him further "If I untie you, I want your hands to only be on me. You will only look at me, now that I trust you know your place...I think I can give the tiniest bit more freedom." He said strictly placing his hand on the restraints and he slowly started to loosen them. He pulled her in, when he finally did, holding onto her tightly she had already gripped onto him as he started gently thrusting, he lovingly kissed her, although demanding and dominant he could still be so affectionate.

"I love you so much, that I could just take you away~" He whispered "And I will but for now...just stay like this, with me, shaking in my arms." He then added as he increased his speed making her helplessly gasp under his tight grip, she could barely hold on as it is without him knowing the  _exact_ angle and the  _exact_ position he should be doing to make it more difficult "Hmm, yes you're all mine now."

She could barely bear the sensitivity on it's own without the added fact that he had prolonged it so long that it was enough to drive her crazy, and he seemed to take every bit of enjoyment in the noises she made and the fact that she could no longer speak. Eventually she herself growing close and from the way he seemed to be breathing he seemed to be too, he seemed to move faster the second he took notice and tipped her to the edge, he managed to mute her with a long, deep kiss as her grip on him tightened greatly and she soon felt him follow her in his own orgasm.

Of course, after a little while of lying back down with her in his arms she finally got the strength to speak.

"Y-you...had to make that longer than usual." She breathed his touch on her back still making her shudder from the sensitivity "You liar."

"I wasn't lying, this is what I had planned." He smirked as he nuzzled into her her hair...he seemed to have returned to his usual affectionate-self without the dominance. She let out a gentle giggle, before he started leaving little kisses all over her face "I've missed you, is all."

"I've missed you too." She responded to which he replied with a quick kiss "I love you, you know." She then added.

"I love you too, now I'm going to lie here with you for a while then I'll make a particular cake with complicated icing. I promise I won't almost set your kitchen on fire again."

"Please don't...it was hard enough to explain without you using your sonic screwdriver due to your impatience." She sighed, he gave her a nod in apology for that incident, it was quite the day that was for sure.

"I won't, and I'll make that but first..." He said pulling her closer "I just want to be close to you like this for a little while. 


End file.
